


Cats

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: The Lives of John Hamish Watson and William Sherlock Scott Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chantilly-Tiffany?, Im attacked Ive never done research on cat breeds before now, The ship isn't mentioned, breeds are unknown so i tried to fit them into breeds, but these cats are mine, but they are together, honestly, i dunno, maybe id made this part of a bigger universe, while also having fun making sherlock say some of these cat breed names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: John Watson returns home to discover... cats?





	Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Trash and also Crack. Youre welcome

Cats. There were cats in their flat. Four of them, all curled on top of the silent man on the couch, who was most likely in his mind place. 

John stared a moment, watching the black long hair on Sherlock’s chest move as the man breathed, even as the cat looked completely unbothered, like it had been there for ages. The one laying across his feet, another black long hair, stared at him with a fixed, half-eyed stare, which unnerved him. 

“Sherlock?” John was careful, unsure about anything that was going on in that moment. Sherlock very carefully lifted his head, careful not to disturb the white long hair sitting just above his head. “Ah, John. You’re back.” He nudged the one on his chest, and she stood, padding down to join a black short hair on his legs. 

“Uhm… Yeah… Well, I uh… I would like an explanation for this, if you don’t mind.” 

“Case. Girl died, had cats, I took them in. They seem to be less annoyed with me than the usual populace and have taken to napping on me when I go into my mind palace.” He grinned at him, leaning over and picking up the short hair. 

“This is Gato de Negro. She named them all, and, this is one of her least creative, let me tell you. He is an American Polydactyl, and sheds near constantly, as is regular with the breed, and is also-“ The cat, Gato, mewed in his hands, and he chuckled softly. “-Is very vocal, as is also customary for this type of cat.” 

John was baffled, as he let Gato go, who then stepped over to John, rubbing himself against his leg and meowing at him. 

“Better pick him up. He’s very affectionate.” Sherlock grinned once more, then very carefully picked up the white cat, who voiced its displeasure at being moved from its spot. “This is, quite funnily, Vanilla Ice Ice Kitty. I enjoy this one, but simply calla her Nilla. Anyways, she is a Himalayan cat, bad with children and dogs, feisty temper, and needs to be groomed daily. Off you go.” He placed the cat on the ground as well, and she wandered off into Sherlock and John’s bedroom, flicking her tail angrily as she went off. 

John, now sitting in his chair with Gato in his lap, noticed the brown edging across her back as she walked down the hall. 

Sherlock then turned to the two on his legs, who looked nearly identical. One, however, seemed fluffier and more scared than the other, and this is the one he picked up first. “This is Ozzie. She is a very frightened Chantilly-Tiffany, Norwegian Forest Cat mix, leaning more towards the Chantilly-Tiffany side than the Norwegian Forest Cat. I think she is starting to lose her eyesight, and is very frightened by anything coming near or at her face. 

“Her sister…” Sherlock set Ozzie down, letting her scamper off behind the couch then picked up the other cat, the one that looked nearly identical to Ozzie, except for a white spot on her belly. “Is Sharon. She too is a Chantilly-Tiffany, Norwegian Forest Cat mix, leaning more towards the Norwegian Forest Cat than the Chantilly-Tiffany. Very loving cat, though she is not afraid to hiss at anyone smelling like a dog. She is also prone to random loud vocalization, but, if you shout her name, she will stop it.” 

With that, he let go of the final cat, Sharon, who, much more leisurely, joined her twin behind the couch. Sherlock grinned at him, then popped his neck. “Anyways. We’ve got a case. Young girl murdered in her seemingly locked apartment, come on, we’ve got to go to the boyfriend’s house and arrest him.” 

John stared as Sherlock, still in pajamas, went down the stairs, then sighed, letting Gato onto the floor before following him out the door, leaving their four new additions to the house behind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, all those cats are actually mine. And yes. Those are their actual names. Gato and Nilla were from a friend, two years apart, then about four years later, we got the rescue kitties, at three days old, the twins, Sharon and Ozzie. We also got their sister, Rob, but my Oma took her. I am very attached to the twins, as I was the one to feed and poop them every two hours while the grew. They are my babies. And i'm letting Sherlock Holmes look after them. Dear god.


End file.
